Several systems are used to facilitate oil and gas exploration and production operations. One example is a hydraulic fracturing (or “frac”) system, which pumps fluid to a wellhead for the purpose of propagating fractures in a formation through which a wellbore extends, the wellhead being the surface termination of the wellbore. In many cases, different components of different hydraulic fracturing systems need to be identified and tracked in order to, for example, improve safety by replacing system components before they unexpectedly fail, reduce system downtime and cost by eliminating unexpected component failures and/or component performance degradations, and facilitate planning of future systems by identifying suitable existing components for the future systems. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues.